Chance Encounters and Promises
by Nightbloom
Summary: Two years after the events in Never Meant to Be, two people run into one another in Texas. A promise was made in jest while in New York, but now... one of them wants to keep the promise. Puck Owen/OMC in other words M/M


AN and Disclaimer: I own everyone but the characters decpicted and named from the Gargoyles... those belong to Disney (Puck, Owen, Xanatos, and Brooklyn) I say this is probably borderline R rating, I toned it down from an X rating since I decided to post in other sites that have slightly stricter restrictions.

Deviant Name: kaltheinya (If you guys want to check out my art work as well-- haven't drawn a gargoyle in a long time but I am thinking of doing some stills during my summer break based off the Never Meant to Be story.

Chance Encounters and Promises  
_Two years after Never Meant to Be's events..._

Thick, hairy arms wrapped around a slender, tan waist. A heavy body thrusted forward as well sculpted legs hugged fleshy hips.

A soft cry of release was followed by a grunt of completion. The heavy body rolled onto his back, pulling a slender lover on top.

"I don't think I can ever grow tired of you, Alberto," huffed a well aged man. "You make me feel so young."

Coy brown eyes stared into the man's grey eyes. "Glad I could be of service. But I do need a fall guy by the end of the week."

"Charles. He's messed up too many times. He's become a liability."

"How much are you giving me?"

"500,000."

"That's it?"

"That's it?! Is it any compensation that I'll be giving you the better stuff? Contaminated, but more pure than the other junk you've confiscated."

"Oh, all right. Just let me know where the delivery will be and I'll make sure the right guys work that shift and area."

"The guy is a squealer. If he dies, its good."

"I'll see about that. I've already had two of my guys go up against the IA. I might not be able to arrange any accidents."

"Eh. There's always justifiable shooting. Not to mention I got guys in prison."

"Okay then. Not to rush you or anything, but now that business has been taken care of, its time for you to go."

"What? No good bye kiss?"

Alberto chuckled and brushed his lips across the large man.

"Careful, Harold. One might think you really were attached to me."

Harold let the younger man slide off, looking grim. "That so bad?"

An annoyed expression flashed across the young man's face.

"I don't do 'tie-downs,' remember? You agreed to those terms. I only love the fact that you are in an excellent position to keep me at the top. It's just coincidence that I've been exclusive to you for over a year only because no one else has topped you. That's because I'm just not programmed that way."

Harold frowned as Alberto gave him a smile before he headed to the bathroom. "Alberto, the Iron Heart Assistant D.A. Shares the same way of being both in professional and personal life. Fine. I'll see you later."

"Don't get arrested," called out Alberto in a sing song voice from the bathroom. "My hands are tied if you ever do that."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Harold. "Watch yourself, too." The older man finished dressing himself and left as he heard the shower begin.

Meanwhile, inside, the latin man was viciously scrubbing himself, murmuring, "It's almost over, it's almost over."

On the sink's edge lay a phone, screen opened, revealing a text.

ROBERTO. FINAL PIECES TO  
ARRIVE. ETA 2 DAYS. WE  
HAVE EVERYTHING NEEDED.

X

Two days later, Roberto erased his newest text messages from his phone as he entered a ritzy hotel's bar. His contact was to be waiting at the counter, briefcase on the floor. Blond hair with glasses was the only description he had received. Oh, and a "New York air" about him. He just guessed that they meant for him to find the guy by accent. Of course, working Texas for 2 years, it was easy picking out those who aren't "natives."

Roberto scanned the bar and was surprised to spot a familiar face. He grinned for a moment and then settled into his well known subtle smirk and began to approach the individual in the sensuous walk of a hungry predator stalking a prey.

X

The stoic expression that was usually planted on Owen Burnett's face was the main reason why he was asked to participate in this sting operation. Having an ex-con for a boss helped, too, if anyone seriously dug around.

However, when a familiar face slid up to his side, he had to take a moment to recompose that stoic face. Especially with that lusty grin that was on Roberto Quintanar's face.

"Alberto Del Monte," said Roberto, extending his hand, and thus sharing his alias.

"Burnett. Owen Burnett."

"Powerful name... for a messenger boy."

It would have been nice to have been warned on how this meeting would take place. Owen's cheeks were tinted pink as the phrase did not come out as offensive but as flirtatious.

"I believe you have a private suite here? Maybe things will be a bit more comfortable."

Owen slowly nodded and grabbed his briefcase. He could not believe how every word coming out of Roberto's mouth just oozed with sex. Recalling how reserved and easily mortified Roberto was, he couldn't help but wonder how working undercover had changed him.

Both men made their way to the elevator.

Owen just silently observed the man as they made their way up to the correct floor. He had changed slightly. If anything, he was a bit thinner, was a couple shades darker, and his hair was almost black, tied back in a loose ponytail, with several long strands escaping the tie and framing his face. He just stood there silent, eyes closed, almost like if he were asleep standing up. His long eye lashes just emphasized how delicate and pretty he could look, however the suit he wore seemed like a warning. This was not a man to mess around with.

The elevator emitted a soft ping and both the doors and Roberto's eyes opened. Roberto stepped out and looked at Owen expectantly. They were heading to his room after all, so it was best for Owen to lead the way.

They entered the room in complete silence. Owen set the briefcase down as Roberto made his way to the suite's bar and pulled out a bottle of wine. He pulled out two glasses, opened the bottle and poured the wine into the glasses.

"Make yourself more comfortable," Roberto finally said, as he sat down on Owen's queen sized bed. "It's your room after all," he added with a smirk, as he sipped from one glass and held out the other.

Owen sighed as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He took the offered drink from Roberto and sat down next to him. Roberto placed his drink down on the lamp table next to the bed and took off his own jacket. He gently tossed the coat in the direction of a recliner that sat just a couple feet away from the bed.

Owen sipped at his drink as Roberto grabbed his cup back and began to drink again.

"You know, I am surprised that Xanatos let you go for this."

"Despite history, I am trustworthy."

"Oh, I don't mean that. I meant that I'm surprised Xanatos was willing to let you leave his side for this long."

Owen chuckled. "He did survive without me before. I just make things easier, I think."

Roberto's smile faded. "How are the others?"

"By others do you mean anyone specific?"

Roberto looked away.

"We sort of lost Brooklyn for a bit."

Roberto looked at him in alarm.

"We lost him for a few months, but to him it was almost forty years."

"What?!"

"Something called the Phoenix Gate. It's a magical item that can send a person, or persons, backward and forward in time. Both Brooklyn and Hana were caught in it. When we got them back, they weren't alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Forty years is a long time for two beings to be by themselves. They came back with hatchlings."

Roberto looked stunned. "Hatchlings? You mean, like, kids?"

Owen nodded. "They are roughly ten years old. Twins. Brooklyn shared only bits of the past, but not of the future. Seems that there are some things he feels none of us are ready to learn."

Roberto gave him a sad smile. "But he's happy, right? He's happy with his family?"

Owen slowly nodded. "Speaking with Hana, it still took him some time. Almost five years before he started seeing her as a prospective mate. I suppose the good thing about this is, should you see him again, he had time to heal his heart, while I'm sure it still fresh to you."

Roberto sighed. "I miss him terribly. And, yes, I still love him. But hearing that he has children, I don't regret my decision. It was for the best."

Owen gave him a small smile. "I know Elisa was not happy with you for a long time. But after seeing how happy Brooklyn has become with Hana and his children, I think she has forgiven you. How are the others, by the way? I only spoke to Gary, when he approached me about meeting you here. Granted he didn't tell me it was you. He just said a contact."

Roberto gave him a startled look. "How did... I.. well, I haven't spoken to any one of them in the entire two years I've been here. And this is a federal manner. No one is suppose to know about it unless its a need to know situation. An FBI agent should have approached you. Not a detective. So why was Gary the one to ask you to meet an informant?"

Owen shrugged. "Maybe he needed to know? But, two years? That's a long time to not talk to your friends."

Roberto snorted and said bitterly," I think you forgot the circumstance of me taking this case." He sighed. "Although... even though I wanted to after several months of working this stupid case, it was impossible for me. I had to cut off all ties. My role is that of a crooked Assistant DA who left Florida because things were getting tricky. It took me two months to get Harold Marques to trust me, and then one more month to seduce him. Believe me, I wanted to go home so badly. But that would ruin years of work. I am but one of the last few pawns to set things in motion to bring this bastard down."

"Seduced him," murmured Owen. "So all this time..?"

"I've been letting Marques have his way with me for over a year." Roberto shuddered. "Believe me when I say I'm glad that this whole thing is almost over. I have been beside myself in this whole affair, and I'm tired of feeling dirty each and every time that criminal touches me."

Owen finished his drink and reached over and placed his empty cup on the table, face close to Roberto's. The man just looked at him and Owen could see the vulnerability and loneliness in the man's eyes, of a person who had been abandoned and left to fend for himself in the wilderness without any sort of training. And also a touch of desperation and longing.

Owen dropped his form, surprising Roberto, and crawled behind him. "I may have had my main powers removed," Owen said, now in the form of Puck. "But I've discovered that I was left with minor, but convenient ones."

Puck placed his hands on Roberto's shoulders and began to kneed into them.

Roberto let out a soft moan and let his head tip back as he felt warmth oozing from Puck's hands. It felt like Puck was using warming oil that was soaking deep into his skin and muscle, but he knew that it wasn't the case. Puck continued massaging Roberto's back, trying to fight the urge to do something... inappropriate. At least until Roberto turned his head to look at him with nervous eyes.

"Puck, remember the promise I made before... before everything went south?"

Puck swallowed hard, feeling a burst of arousal. "I'm not sure. Or at least, I'm not sure if I'm remembering the right one."

Roberto gave him a sad smile. "Should we ever meet..."

"Outside of New York or Florida... Roberto, you weren't serious when you made that promise."

"No, but... I need someone who isn't... who isn't Harold."

Puck stared at Roberto for a moment, thinking. He sort of understood what the latin male was trying to say. And despite the jokes and embarrassment he caused the man, Puck couldn't deny that he did feel some attraction to the individual. And it has been a while since he had carnal pleasures-- working for Xanatos did kill most chances of free time.

He slid one hand under Roberto's chin and tilted his head slightly, kissing Roberto on the mouth. One hand snaked over Roberto's shoulder, unbuttoning the man's shirt with ease. Breaking the kiss, Puck tilted Roberto's head even further back, giving him easier access to the man's neck. Roberto let out another moan as Puck began to nip and kiss the side of his neck, his left hand raising up to touch Puck's head, and his right hand resting on top of Puck's hand that was now just lightly touching his neck.

Puck tugged off the shirt, and then began to work on the undershirt, slowly tugging it out from inside Roberto's pants. Roberto's breath quickened as Puck dredged up all the skills he had acquired from all his years as a human to gently tease the man. He pulled the shirt over Roberto and quickly removed his own top so that their flesh could touch. Puck could feel the other man tremble slightly against his chest as his hands slowly trailed down Roberto's arms. He continued giving quick kisses along the side of Roberto's neck and shoulders. He added a few nips as well before he allowed one hand to sneak under Roberto's pants, feeling how swollen and hard Roberto was getting. He slid his hand out, ignoring the small whimper of protest that escaped Roberto's lips and pushed the man back down on the bed. Straddling Roberto and staring into those lust filled and uncertain eyes, Puck unbuttoned the man and used a little bit of his remaining magic to raise Roberto just enough to slide the pants out from under him.

In a matter of seconds, Puck was also nude and crawling down Roberto's body, adding licks to his attacks. Roberto bucked upwards, letting out small gasps and moans as Puck managed to find some previously unknown erogenous areas. A strangled cry erupted when Puck suddenly engulfed him without warning. One hand went to the back of Puck's head while the other clutched the bed sheets. Drowning in the sensations, he barely felt it when Puck inserted one finger into him to begin preparation. When he did notice it, the Avalon native was already stimulating his prostrate, and adding another finger.

"Puck," whispered Roberto, as the smaller male entered him. Arms went around his waist and he felt himself being hoisted up, penetration becoming deeper. He felt a strange prickle across his skin and realized that Puck was levitating him slightly to get a better angle. He held on as Puck began to rotate his hips slightly, before beginning to pull out and thrust back up. "Oh!"

"Hold on tight," whispered Puck. "Making love to a son of Oberon is like nothing a mortal can ever experience outside of true love."

Roberto's legs wrapped around Puck and squeezed, holding on as the smaller male suggested. He could feel the heat of his body temperature soar as Puck's slow but precise movements stimulated him to his highest peak in moments. He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest not to scream out in passion. He was never a loud person to begin with, but Puck's administrations was making it almost impossible to remain silent.

Roberto cried out as he abruptly came, and he felt himself being lowered back to the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He let out a moan as he felt Puck pull out of him, still hard.

"On your side," murmured Puck, gently guiding Roberto.

Roberto's eyes fluttered, feeling sated and sleepy. But he let Puck handle him. Puck lifted Roberto's leg, and once again thrust into him. Roberto's eyes snapped open as Puck's perfect aim stimulated him into arousal once more. Puck's mouth nibbled up the side of his neck, and Roberto turned his head to meet him in a kiss before losing ability to think coherently. Roberto just let himself be lost in sensations as Puck pistoned in and out of him at a slow and deliberate pace. It was so gentle that it hurt, being brought to the highest and closest edge of an orgasm, but not being pushed over.

Roberto began to thrust his hips back, tightening his muscles so as to encourage Puck to move faster. He was awarded with a soft gasp from Puck, and he continued his own actions, feeling Puck gain speed. His nips became less gentle, but rather than hurting, only made Roberto feel more pleasure. Mouths met again and this time the gentle kiss was one of hunger.

"You are making me feel so good," Roberto whispered.

"My own pleasure," responded Puck, his hand gripping Roberto's hip. He pushed at Roberto, turning him so that he was on his stomach, pulling out of him. Puck mounted him again and slid back into place, this time his hands coming up to grasping Roberto's. His chin rested on Roberto's shoulder blade, and after a moment of being still, began to move again, this time seeking completion.

Roberto could not stop his moans and soft cries, and his own voice was soon joined by Puck who had remained silent all this time. Both of them let out moans that seemed to harmonize with one another, and before long, both men ejaculated. Roberto could feel the wet mess underneath him, and in him, as Puck's member softened inside him. Both let out soft pants, becoming an entanlged boneless mass.

"Thank you," murmured Roberto.

Puck let out a soft laugh. "I should be thanking you," he said, softly. "It's been decades since I've known intimate pleasures." Puck rolled off of Roberto and sat up.

Roberto let out a small laugh, pushing himself up enough to turn and face Puck. "Well, in those decades, you sure haven't gotten rusty."

"Photographic memories," explained Puck, with an impish grin. He glanced at the digital time. "Still. I have lost stamina. We just reached the hour mark. I use to be able to keep a person at the brink for three to four hours."

Roberto groaned and planted his face back into the pillow. "I think I would have died before then."

"Well, I believe the French called an orgasm a 'little death.'"

"Spare me. Besides, Harold only lasts fifteen minutes, so believe me when I say that this was like a marathon for me." Roberto looked up to see Puck change himself back to Owen. He eyed the pale man as was surprised to see Puck's clothes transform into Owen's despite not being on him. Owen only got as far as putting on his boxers when Roberto's arms came up around his waist.

"You know... not that I'm complaining or anything... but back when I made that promise..."

"Yes?"

"I did make it to 'Owen,' not 'Puck.'" Owen watched with unblinking eyes as Roberto slid down in front of him and began to pull his boxers back down. "I have to wonder what type of lover 'Owen' makes, considering how much of a straight edged type of man he is..." Roberto's lips ghosted Owen's cock, and his tongue flicked out once.

Owen continued to watch with dispassionate eyes, despite the fact that he was almost instantly hard again.

Roberto sighed, a mocking expression in his eyes. "Guess I won't find out," he said with a pout, as he stood up and turned back towards the bed.

"'_Owen_' doesn't like to be teased," came a arrogant sounding remark, the only warning Roberto had before being grabbed roughly around the waist.

"Oof!" Roberto landed hard against the bed, feeling the stone arm dig into his hip bones. The other hand went up to his hair and pulled at it, forcing Roberto to turn his head to the side, where Owen's mouth captured his. Once again, the kiss was different. It wasn't gentle or hungry, but it was dominating.

Roberto couldn't help but ponder how easily the persona of Owen could lose control, yet remain completely dominant, during a sex act. Roberto cried out as he was penetrated for a third time. His hair was released and Owen pulled back. Using both arms, he lifted Roberto's hips upward, forcing him onto his hands and knees. Unlike the gentle lovemaking provided by Puck, this was quickly becoming animalistic in nature, which Roberto didn't mind at the moment.

Harold was full of lust and animal like urges with him, too, however, it felt vastly different. With Harold, it was mostly about Harold's own satisfaction of having a young lover all to himself. With Owen, it was a sense of need and desperation, but the urge to make Roberto feel as well while losing inhibitions.

Owen thrust into him hard enough that Roberto was forced to drop his front half of his body down, using his elbows as support instead. And instead of the harmonized moans that he and Puck had done, the room was filled with gasps, pants, grunts, and sharp cries. Their skin glistened with sweat, something Roberto barely noticed with Puck. It was amazing the detail that the Avalon man could do in changing his appearance. Or rather, changing his body to blend into the human world.

Unlike with Puck, the sex didn't last long. Release came rather quickly and hard, both men collapsing down, sweat dripping down their backs and faces. Roberto moaned in pain, not from the sex, but from the bruising he knew his hips were going to develop.

"I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining these marks," he said, moving out of Owen's arms and glancing at the scrapes on his skin.

"Sorry. I'm use to my arm. I forget how unforgiving it might feel. Especially in an embrace."

Roberto waved his hand in dismissal. "I kind of asked for it. Wasn't thinking myself. But I suppose we should clean up. Our meeting shouldn't have lasted this long, and knowing Marques, he'll be wondering why he hasn't heard from me yet."

Owen watched as Roberto made his way to the bathroom. The door was left open, presumably for Owen to continue the conversation, or for him to join Roberto inside. He decided to do the latter.

The water from the shower cascaded over the two.

"Surely you work regular hours that keep you from talking with him," Owen said, continuing their conversation.

Roberto nodded. "However, he became possessive and the idiot has henchmen watching to see that I'm at work when I'm suppose to be. After all, it is my reputation here to spread my legs to only the wealthiest and high powered individuals. He's almost certain that I'm having an affair with the District Attorney. Never mind that the man has an unbreakable sense of moral ethics and a desire to have justice served. But he also suspects that I may have something to do with the mayor. Which I've only spoken to twice. His men will report to him that I haven't gone to my office yet from this meeting."

Both men finished cleaning up. As they dried themselves, Owen heard the last few notes of his phone's ringer going off. Owen went back out to the room to pick up and put on his clothes. Roberto closed the door to the bathroom and moments later he heard the hair dryer turn on.

Owen looked at his phone and frowned. It was an unfamiliar number and it left a voice mail. He opened up his phone and listened to it. Then he let out a long sigh.

Roberto stepped out of the bathroom, in time to hear his own phone start ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello, this is Alberto Del Monte." Owen watched as Roberto rolled his eyes. "Of course not, sweet cheeks. Just getting acquainted with our prospective partner's secretary. If it was Xanatos himself then yes, you would have had reason to worry. But I hear the man is happily married."

Owen couldn't help but grin.

"I'll be down there in a few moments."

Roberto hung up his phone. "Told you," he said. "He's irate because the new guy is here and I'm not at work where I'm suppose to be by now."

Owen nodded as Roberto quickly dressed himself. He began to gather his hair before he paused, and then let it go loose.

"I was left a message that the undercover agent was already meeting with your suspect."

"It's probably the same person then. So? Shall we? I do get a perverse delight in making my suspect all jealous. Brings him down a notch at least."

Both men chuckled as they both left the room.

"I guess I'll enjoy the bar while the two of you go off and set him up for his downfall."

Roberto and Owen stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the hotel's bar As soon as they stepped into the room, Roberto could see Harold Marques sitting in a booth, his scowl making his cheeks hang a bit past his chin. Roberto couldn't help but smirk when the man looked up at him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Roberto said to Owen.

Owen gave a short nod. "Take care." He shook Roberto's hand and headed back to the hallway. It was best he took a nap and make arrangements to catch the next flight out. He doubted _Harold_ would appreciate the messenger boy staying longer than necessary.

In the meantime, Roberto made his way to his suspect, a small smirk on his face. He placed his hand on Harold's shoulder. "I see you've been keeping tabs on me again." He frowned and took a more no nonsense tone. "It would be wise of you to remember your place. You are a wanted criminal and I am a well known and publically adored law abiding official."

A snort caught his attention and he turned to face the newcomer. He immediately went still and pale. "Y... you..." he murmured.

Harold looked up at Roberto. "You know Mr. Morray?"

Roberto glanced at Harold and then back at the man sitting down in front of him. Familiar green eyes stared up at him, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Oh, we know each other quite well," replied Gary, taking on a tone that sounded like a purr. "Seems to me that he couldn't help but make a place for himself in society again. And settle with someone who can keep him on top. Isn't that right, love?"

Roberto took a step back, unsure of how to proceed. So this is why Gary had approached Owen. He was brought into it. If only the higher ups had let him in on what background story Gary was suppose to have. He glanced back at the bar's exit where Owen had last left.

"Keep your eyes on me," came Gary's order, cold and deadly.

Ah, so that was it. Seemed Gary's role was that of a deadly, possessive, and controlling ex. Looking back at Gary, Roberto put fear in his eyes and a small tremble. Despite how disgusted he had felt these past two years flirting and then being Harold Marques's lover, he was feeling a lot better today. First, Owen's arrival allowed him to let loose and enjoy sex, even though he was not normally willing for one night stands. And now , within two hours, Gary, a person he trusted with his life, arrived to help him finish this dreadful mission. His heart felt like it was jumping in joy.

And so Roberto threw himself once more into his role as Alberto Del Monte, finding himself ready to finally go home.

End

AN2: I will work with the second epilogue/mini sequel that follows this one... only we will be seeing a reunion between Roberto and Brooklyn. Originally, it was going to be ten years later, but paying attention to some of my canon story lines for my characters... realized that it would be wrong. So it'll take place 3 years from this one, or five years from Never Meant to Be. 


End file.
